


Exposé

by kaptainkatpiss



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptainkatpiss/pseuds/kaptainkatpiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhett's nudes get leaked, that's not the only thing that gets revealed (inspired by Rub Some Bacon on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposé

**Author's Note:**

> While 'Official Business' is kinda at a standstill (for reasons that will remain undisclosed), I wanted to thank everyone who's read what there is of it so far and waited patiently for me to continue. As a token of gratitude, here is some gay smut :')

“What the…” Link’s eyes widened. Twitter and Tumblr notifications were positively blowing up on his phone. And they were all talking about the same thing. Photosets of Rhett were all that Link could see on his dashboard, no matter how long he scrolled. Nude photos. It was quite a thing to wake up to, to say the least. Link had seen Rhett naked before (such a thing happened when you were best friends with someone for thirty-one years) but never in this nature. The poses he’d adopted were sensual, intimate, and complimented his body perfectly...exactly how Link had imagined. He shook some sense into himself. He couldn’t just sit and stare, he had to get to work and make sure Rhett was okay (if he even knew).

Link arrived at the studio to find the crew in a huddle all talking in hushed tones. They immediately stopped when Link entered, and shifted their focus to him.

“Did you guys see the…” Link asked, hollowly. The crew all nodded, solemnly.

“Rhett’s in the office.” said Ben, gently, knowing the Link would instinctively want to find him and give him comfort or reassurance. But what use was comfort when Link and everyone else knew that their careers were doomed.  

Link stepped quietly into the office without announcing himself to find Rhett at his desk, resting his head on his arms. “Rhett?” the tall blonde didn’t move or make a sound. Link padded closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rhett jumped at the touch and lifted his head. His eyes were red, his hair a mess, and his face completely indifferent.

“It was an accident.” he said, plainly. Link stared long and hard, trying to get Rhett to look in his eyes, but he wouldn’t.

“I know, buddy, I know.” Link sighed. This was it for them, they were no longer the two sweet dad’s who bench-pressed their kids and made commercials. They’d lose at least sixty per-cent of their following, and they could kiss sponsorship goodbye.

“What are people gonna say to me?” Rhett asked, desperately. Link’s perspective changed completely. He’d been thinking so selfishly, only considering the effect this was going to have on his income. He hadn’t even taken a moment to consider the abuse Rhett would get as a result of this.

“I don’t know.” Link admitted. Rhett sighed.

“Is there any point doing the show today?” he asked, numbly. Link mused for a few seconds. They could stay laying down and admit defeat, or they could try their hardest to overcome what lay ahead.

“Y’know what? Let’s just do it. It wasn’t your fault the photos got out. The true Beasts have surely gotta realise that. The real ones’ll stick around.” Link resolved. Rhett gazed at Link for a few seconds, before sighing again, and then letting out a sad laugh.

“I’m so dumb.” he said, pityingly. Link didn’t respond. Instead he patted Rhett on the shoulder and left the office to go start the show.

* * *

The air was tense and Rhett and Link quietly typed away at their computers in the office after the show. Rhett was still shaken and would occasionally sigh. Link was on another plane, having had some time to think about Rhett and the photos. Of course he couldn’t tell Rhett it was a dumb thing to do, that’d just be mean. But Link couldn’t help inwardly blaming the entire affair on his best friend. What was he doing taking nude pictures in the first place? Link’s typing became more percussive and harsh until finally the words just forced themselves past his lips like vomit.

“What were you even thinking?!” he demanded, making Rhett jerk from shock. Link could even taste the vague, bitter acidity. Rhett stuttered wordlessly, but Link spoke over him. “You’re an adult with a family and a reputation to think about, what are you, of all people, doing taking pictures like that?”

“I’m sorry…” Rhett replied, sadly. “I was...I didn’t...I wanted to…”

“Come on, Rhett, spit it out? Why were you taking those pictures?” Link demanded, wondering if he was going too far or whether this was even a question he was entitled to ask. What really bothered him was not that Rhett was being irresponsible. It was that Link had spent years wanting Rhett and knowing the feeling wasn’t mutual, yet suddenly all the beasts knew Rhett in this intimate way, the way Link had yearned to know Rhett for so long.

“Why do you even care, Link? You’re supposed to be my best friend, what the matter with you? One minute you’re all supportive and the next you flat-out shaming me? What the hell, man?” Rhett burst out, standing up from his chair with conviction. Link stood up too, not breaking eye contact with his friend even for a millisecond.  

“I did it for you.” Rhett growled, looking down instantly after he’d admitted it. The giant sunk back into his chair and stared down at the desk, while Link stood frozen, silent, processing the information that’d just been given to him.

“What…?” he asked, just incase he’d imagined it. Surely, after years of silently wanting Rhett, all this time thinking he was a straight as a board, it wasn’t just all going to fall into place in Link’s favour...was it?

“I took the pictures...and I was gonna send you them. I knew it wouldn’t work, deep down, I knew. I’ve tried to tell you so many times, Link, but I just can’t seem to find the right words...I just thought if you got the pictures, you’d get the message. But it’s all screwed up now anyway because iCloud is the biggest scam in the world and you’re pissed at me and I’ve ruined our whole career and I’m sorry…” Rhett emotionally exhausted rambled died out and he slouched down into his chair. Link’s heart raced. He was paralysed for what felt like a lifetime, until finally his brain co-operated with his body. He came out from behind his desk and approached Rhett, before crouching down by his knees to get at eye level (which, even when Rhett was sitting down, made Link much lower).

“Really...I mean...I didn’t know you were…” Link couldn’t find the right word for the relationship he’d desired to have with Rhett since college.

“Bi? I wouldn’t even say that...it’s just you, Link.” Rhett said, shakily, still fueled with the adrenaline that’d powered his last outburst. Link blushed. There was nothing like defying the realm of someone’s sexual preference to boost your ego!

“Wow, Rhett.” Link replied. He swallowed, his throat dry. He didn’t know how to tell Rhett he felt the same, so he let his actions speak for him. Boldly, he raised his hand to Rhett’s face, and tenderly cupped his jaw, caressing the coarse hair of his beard with his thumb. Rhett’s eyes left the floor and focused on the orbs of aqua that were his best friends eyes. And there it was - clarity. Rhett leant down while Link braced upwards, and the two took one another in a gentle yet sweeping, short yet eternal, long awaited kiss. Rhett’s hands tenderly settled at Link’s hips, while Link’s hands made their way into Rhett’s hair, running his fingers through the product-stiffened tresses. Rhett broke away, breathless, and rested his forehead against Link’s.

“This is gonna blow over. Everything’s gonna be ok…” Link whispered, continuing to comfortingly stroke his best friend’s crown of gold.  They reluctantly broke apart to look each other in the eyes. “Do you wanna get outta here?” Link asked, breathlessly. Rhett nodded and got to his feet, taking Link’s hands to help him off his knees.

 

* * *

Link drove until the two of them were so far outside of town that a nagging, hesitant fear

of getting lost buzzed around in Link’s brain. Rhett sat quietly, eyes closed, his head resting on the window. Link stopped the car outside a motel he’d never seen before and turned to look at Rhett. He was unable to read him now. That was until he opened his eyes. Rhett looked out of the windscreen, narrowing his eyes as they readjusted to the light. He looked at the motel and smiled before turning back to Link with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re one-hundred per-cent about this, right?” Rhett asked.

“One-hundred and ten.” Link assured him with a nervous smile. After checking in, they sat down dubiously on the bed.

“Anything I should know before we...uh….?” Rhett asked. Link mused for a few seconds before he proposed that they just wing it. Having never had sex with a man before, Link didn’t really have any acquired preference. All he knew was that he wanted Rhett, now more than ever. Link inched up until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, and coaxed Rhett towards him. Rhett clambered onto Link, closing the distance between their lips with a hum. Their lips fit together so perfectly that Link didn’t know whether to venture further or just long out the feeling of Rhett’s mouth on his. He chose the former, and gently darted his tongue. Rhett responded with a soft moan and deepened the kiss with his own tongue, stroking and fondling whatever parts of Link he could reach. Link’s breath turned sinfully heavy as Rhett made his way down to his neck, gently sucking at the hot, goose-bumped skin.

After about a minute of this torturous necking, Rhett opened the top buttons of Link’s shirt and did the same to his chest and collarbones.

“Yes, god yes…” Link whispered as his crotch lined up with Rhett’s. He felt Rhett smile on his skin as Link rutted against him, driven wild by the explorative kisses.

“Gosh, Link.” groaned Rhett, as his sensitive, clothed cock felt more and more restricted in his tight jeans. “I knew you were big but...wow.”

“You can talk!” Link giggled. The giggle dissolved into an involuntary whimper as Rhett’s hips ground harder into his own. Rhett smiled and kissed Link’s forehead below him.

“God, I gotta get outta these jeans!” he exclaimed, so stiff and hard that he worried for the health of his cock.

“Please do.” replied Link, as he struggled with his own belt buckle. He looked up from his own zipper to see Rhett was now down to his underwear. Link yanked off his own shirt and dropped it on the floor, before Rhett homed in his jeans. He gently tugged at them until they were halfway down his thighs. Link’s red boxers were exposed, and Rhett’s eyes lit up at the generous bulge. Link groaned frustratedly as Rhett ran his lips over the fabric, occasionally brushing with his tongue. He ran his hand over it gently as he kissed Link’s inner thighs, raising his friend to full hardness.

“Rhett, oh my god...please.” Link muttered, pleadingly. Rhett smiled teasingly up and Link, continuing to rub maddeningly slow, driving Link insane.

“You wanna put your dick in my mouth?” Rhett asked, a highlight in his voice that made Link wonder where exactly he was going with this. “Because I think want it in my ass instead.” Link was speechless. But the thought made his cock twitch, his breathing going out of control.

“Really?” he asked, rutting up into Rhett’s hand. Rhett nodded and purred as he pulled his hand away from Link’s sensitive girth, before clambering back to eye level with his friend.

“You sure? Have you ever...y’know...had anything inside…?” Link hesitantly nodded curtly to communicate what he meant.

“Nope, can’t say I have. But I want you Link. I’ve wanted you for years and this is how. If you don’t want to that’s ok. But I want you to know I’m all in if you are...no pun intended.” Rhett replied, nervously. Link giggled and caressed the side of his best friend’s face.

“Of course, I want to.” Link assured him. “Now get these pants off me, man!” Rhett grinned and assisted Link in pulling off his skin-tight jeans and boxers, running his hands tenderly over his newly exposed thighs.

“You’re beautiful.” said Rhett, softly, before leaning back down to kiss Link’s cheek.

After Rhett had finished indulging in the sight of Link’s body, he got up and searched around in the pocket of his jeans, which now lay haphazardly on the carpet. He produced a travel-sized bottle of hand lotion from the pants and went back to join Link on the bed.

“So how does this go?” Link asked, sitting up.

“You’re pretty big, man. Which means I’m gonna need some...preparation.” Rhett replied, raising an eyebrow. Link smiled and blushed, before nodding.

“Alright, fair enough. Get on your front, man.” he ordered. Rhett grinned at his best friend’s initiative and followed his instructions, arching his back and spreading his legs. Link smiled fondly at the sight before him. He loved seeing his friend submit to him like this and putting so much trust in him. Link slicked his index finger with the lotion and slowly rubbed in circles around his friend’s opening. There was a hitch in Rhett’s breath as he arched his back further. Link took the invitation, and slowly pushed on the opening. It gave a little, but Link was unsure - the last thing he wanted was to hurt Rhett. It was tight, but Rhett urged him to plunge further. Link thought he might have hurt Rhett when he felt him wince, but he was reassured when this reflex was follow by a blissful moan. Link continued until he saw fit to challenge Rhett’s hole by giving him a second finger, to which Rhett moaned in approval.

“Is that good?” Link asked, though he knew the answer - he just wanted to hear Rhett say it.

“God yes! Fuck, Link, are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Rhett sighed, as he rutted his hardness into the sheets. Link giggled and finally slid in a third finger. At this point, Rhett seemed to be on entire different planet, cursing as he humped the mattress and whispered Link’s name over and over.

“Oh my fucking god, Link...I need you, right now.” Rhett resolved, as he nuzzled into the pillow.

“Yeah? You want my cock?” Link asked, teasingly, as he slowly pulled out his fingers. Rhett groaned at the sensation and nodded impatiently. Link covered his cock with the lotion, stroking up and down along the length of it, letting soft noises of pleasure tumble from his lips. Just to be safe, he applied a touch more lotion to Rhett’s soft opening.

“You ready, baby?” Link asked, as he spread Rhett’s cheeks and lined himself up.

“Yeah. Yes. Please, Link, I need you to fuck me.” Rhett whimpered. Link obliged and slowly pushed his cock up against Rhett’s hole. It was incredibly tight, Link wasn’t sure he’d be able to get past the ring of muscle. But Rhett’s hot pleading gave him the confidence to strive deeper.

“How’s that?” he asked Rhett. Rhett bit down on the pillow and nodded, making an incoherent - and most indecent - noise. Link pulled out again slowly, before thrusting gently back in.

“Wow, Rhett…” he whispered, as the hole captivated his dick in hot tightness. It was different from the sort of things he was used to, but he never wanted it to stop. He felt Rhett shiver beneath him - and he knew why. He’d struck Rhett somewhere special...so he made an effort to thrust slowly up into that exact spot.

“Fuck! Link, that’s amazing, oh my god! I love you, god, I can’t believe this is…” Rhett’s words were cut off by his own heavy breath and sounds of ecstasy. Link smiled softly at the sounds his friend was making, and thrusted harder and faster. He loved the way Rhett shivered and writhed beneath him, begging him to keep going - as if he had any plan to stop. This was perfect, and something he’d thought about for a long time. He wasn’t about to give up now.

“Yes, yes…” Rhett muttered, as his breathing became more unpredictable. Link felt his own cock start to throb, and his balls tighten. He leaned forward so that his upper body was lined up, skin to skin with Rhett’s. The feeling of his friend’s hot, sweating back against his chest was almost enough to push him right other the edge in that moment. But he held out. There was no way he’d let himself come before Rhett.

“Shit, shit, oh my god…” whispered Rhett “Link, I’m gonna -” Rhett lifted his hips to grab his cock, and he pumped as his hips girated. He whispered curse words, with Link’s name thrown into the mix as his come decorated the sheets. The quiet, desperate way he came made Link so worked up that he began pounding into Rhett with all the energy he had.

“Come on, Link. Come inside me, I wanna feel it.” Rhett urged him, tiredly as he regained his breath.

“I’m almost there, Rhett…” Link moaned sweetly as his legs shook. His words disintegrated into loud, animal cries of Rhett’s name. He leaned forward involuntarily, burying himself in his friend as his come filled Rhett. When he was done, he sighed and kissed Rhett’s shoulder.

“God…that was perfect.” he said softly into Rhett’s ear, nuzzling into the dark blonde curls. Rhett smiled and turned his head back to look at Link.

“It really was.” he agreed. Link reluctantly pulled out and lay beside his friend, panting as he watched his own nectar leak slowly out of Rhett’s ass...it was almost enough to make him hard again.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier, Rhett. It wasn’t your fault about the pictures, I was a jerk to you.” Link said, shamefully as he stared tiredly into his friend’s eyes. Rhett nodded.

“Yeah. But I forgive you. That’s what friends do, right?” he replied, turning onto his side and kissing Link’s damp forehead. Link smiled and grabbed Rhett’s hand.

“Thanks, Rhett.” he left a gentle, lingering kiss on the back of his friend’s hand. “I’m so glad we did this...I love you.”

“I love you too, Link. Maybe those pictures getting out was a good thing after all.” he chuckled, sleepily. Link shrugged as lay his head on Rhett’s chest. That morning he’d been fretting about their jobs. But now, he was curled up in the arms of the man of his dreams. What could be better?


End file.
